headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Crew/J
J.R. Whittredge James Roller "J.R." Whittredge was an American film editor. He was born in Indiana on June 6th, 1904. His first professional movie work was the 1944 supernatural-thriller film The Curse of the Cat People, directed by Gunther von Fritsch. Jack Otterson Jack Otterson was an American film art director. He was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on August 25th, 1905. His career spanned from 1934 to 1953 and he is credited in 313 films. Throughout the 1930s and 40s, Jack worked for Universal Pictures. His first work in the horror genre was the 1939 movie Son of Frankenstein. He also worked on Universal's Tower of London that same year. He worked on The Invisible Man Returns, Black Friday and The Invisible Woman in 1940. He worked on Man Made Monster, Horror Island, The Black Cat. Hold That Ghost (featuring Abbott and Costello) and The Wolf Man in 1941. In 1942, Jack worked on The Ghost of Frankenstein, Invisible Agent, Night Monster and The Mummy's Tomb. In 1946, Otterson worked on She-Wolf of London, which was his last film in the horror genre. Jack Otterson passed away in Los Angeles, California on December 22nd, 1991 at the age of 86. Jack Sullivan Jack Sullivan was a director and associate director on the original 1960s gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Jacques Tourneur Jacques Tourneur was a French film director. He was born in Paris, France on November 12th, 1904. Jacques' first work in the horror genre was directing the 1942 supernatural thriller film Cat People. He followed this up with I Walked with a Zombie in 1943, as well as The Leopard Man that same year. In 1957 he directed Curse of the Demon and in 1963 he directed The Comedy of Terrors. Jacques Tourneur passed away in Bergerac, Dordogne, France on December 19th, 1977 at the age of 73. Jake Garber Jake Garber is a film and television special effects and makeup artist. In the horror genre, he is best known for his work on the From Dusk Till Dawn television series as well as the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. James Lemmo Jennifer Nieves Gordon Jennifer Nieves Gordon, sometimes credited as just Jennifer Nieves, is a film producer. She was an associate producer on the 2007 direct-to-video film, Species: The Awakening. Jeremy Bolt Jeremy Bolt is a film producer born in Uganda in 1965. He is a producer on the Resident Evil film series and has worked on all six films in the series. Jeremy is the brother of Anna Bolt, who played the role of Doctor Green in Resident Evil. Jeremy Burdek Jeremy Burdek is a film executive producer. He worked on the 2009 horror film Book of Blood, which was a screen adaptation of two framing stories by author Clive Barker, which appear in volumes 1 and 5 of his Books of Blood series. Jeremy Podeswa Jeremy Podeswa is a television director. He directed the "I Wish I Was the Moon" episode of True Blood in 2011. He directed the "Dead Weight" episode of The Walking Dead in 2013, as well as two episodes from season three of American Horror Story under the subtitle, "Coven". Jim Sotos Jim Sotos, born Dimitri Sotirakis, is a film and television producer and director, as well as a director of television commercials. He directed the 1975 psycho-thriller Forced Entry and the 1983 slasher film, Sweet Sixteen. Joe Daley Joe Daley is a film producer. He worked on the 2009 horror film Book of Blood, which was a screen adaptation of two framing stories by author Clive Barker, which appear in volumes 1 and 5 of his Books of Blood series. John C. Howard John C. Howard was an American film editor. He was born in Los Angeles, California on July 1st, 1930. Between 1969 and 1983, John was an editor on seventeen films. In the horror genre, he is best known for his work on the 1974 Mel Brooks comedy, Young Frankenstein. John passed away in Sherman Oaks, California on May 28th, 1983 at the age of 52. John Engel John Morris John Morris is a film musical score composer. He works primarily on films directed and/or produced by Mel Brooks. Morris scored the soundtrack for the 1974 comedy, Young Frankenstein. Johnny O. Lopez Johnny O. Lopez is a film producer. He was the executive producer on the 2007 direct-to-video film, Species: The Awakening. Jon Anderson Jon Anderson, sometimes credited as Jon Andersen, is a television co-producer and supervising producer. He worked as a co-producer on The Hitchhiker TV series and was a supervising producer on 59 out of 72 episodes of Friday the 13th: The Series. Jorge Saralequi Jorge Saralequi is a film producer. He worked on the 2009 horror film Book of Blood, which was a screen adaptation of two framing stories by author Clive Barker, which appear in volumes 1 and 5 of his Books of Blood series.